


Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [12]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (this is v vanilla for me), Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I can’t sleep,” that’s how it all started. “Can you help me out?”<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Or Luke can't sleep, Michael helps out, and Calum is missing. Kinda.</em>
  </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home

_“I can’t sleep,”_ that’s how it all started. _“Can you help me out?”_

 

Michael can’t think which concert night it was, but he was rooming with Luke and Luke woke him up at bloody _2:37am_ just because he couldn’t sleep.

 

“Bugger off,” Michael tells the younger. He was dreaming about hot chicks partying naked.

“But Mikey!” Luke is pouting. Michael has known Luke long enough to know his best friend’s pouting voice. “ _I can’t fucking sleep!_ ”

“It’s called post-performance hype, you’ll get over it.” At this point, Michael is more than tempted to smother Luke with a pillow until the lad falls unconscious and gives him some peace.

“It’s been _hours_ since our gig, I think the hype part is over,” Luke pouts again.

“For bloody fuck’s sake!” Michael rolls over and gets to Luke’s bed, where the light switch is located at oh-so-conveniently. “What the fuck do you want?”

 

Except Michael sees Luke’s pupils all blown out, his lips parted. Michael can feel his dick twi— _stop it, you’re straight._

 

“I’m horny,” is what the blond deadpans. “Help a bro out.”

“Luke, sorry mate, but I don’t do stuff with other blokes,” Michael doesn’t sound all the apologetic even to himself.

“It’ll be our little secret, just between me and you,” Luke purrs out. “Just… think that you’re giving yourself a nice wank.”

“Why me?” then Michael feels all stupid. Because they’re rooming together, duh.

“Please, Mikey… M’so hard…”

 

And when Luke says it like that, who’s Michael to say no to that? The way Luke’s pink lips quiver at bit as he asks so breathlessly…

 

“It’s a one-time thing,” Michael sighs as he concedes to the younger lad. “Got it?”

 

Luke nods enthusiastically.

 

Michael slowly pushes Luke’s pyjama bottoms down and palms the lad through his boxers just the way he likes it. Then he peels those down, unveiling the sight of Luke’s cock. Michael’s going to admit, Luke’s quite big. (Those chicks and blokes getting dicked down by Luke must be quite privileged.) He gives it a light tug before brushing his thumb over the pre-cum soaked slit; Luke lets out a moan at that. Getting confident, Michael wraps his entire hand around Luke’s shaft and starts stroking it. He isn’t too sure about Luke’s pace so he goes slow at first, gradually increasing his speed. At a certain point, Luke’s face, oh, that face Michael would love to— _straight—_ he means a face that’s so pretty despite the masculinity the other lad’s gained over the years of knowing him. Michael is so sure that Luke is close to coming so he focuses on teasing the sensitive cockhead over and over again. Sure enough, Luke’s entire body shakes dramatically as he comes all over Michael’s hand.

 

“Thanks, bro,” Luke mutters as he gets a tissue for Michael. “Um, you can sleep now.”

“Okay,” is all Michael says before he cuddles into Luke’s backside, his eyes fluttering close, the last image in his mind being Luke’s pretty orgasm face.

 

-

 

“Last night was so much fun, but this is so much better!” Luke giggles as Michael sneaks Luke away from the security just for ice cream. Yeah, being a pop star is amazing as fuck, but the security can be a bitch at a lot of times. “Where were we again, last night?”

“Nashville, I think,” Michael shrugs, taking a large dip into his double chocolate chip ice cream. “Why would you say this is better?”

“Oh, because sneaking away is so… sneaky?” Luke giggles again.

 

 _Thank God he isn’t bringing up_ –

 

“So, about last _night_ …” Luke suddenly lowers his voice. “M’sorry I woke you up for that…”

“It’s find. We’re bros, right? Bros help each other out,” _except I could’ve said no to that and let you wank off yourself._ “No need to talk about it.”

“Right, sorry,” Luke nods away.

 

-

 

“Mikeyyy,” Michael wakes up at… _3:11am, lovely_. “Mikey!”

“I’m trying to sleep here!” Michael groans out at his bandmate, tempted to smother him with his pillow. _Oh, why does that sound so familiar?_

“But I can’t sleep! If I can’t sleep, neither can you!” is the childish reply from Luke. “Just help me out, please?”

 

 _That fucking voice again_ , Michael groans. _It’s like I can’t say no to Luke._

 

“Shut up, Luke,” is what comes out of his mouth.

“I’ll shut up if you help me out,” Luke pouts. _Oh, I know where this is going._

“Okay, fine!” Michael throws his hand up like he gave up. He walks the short distance between his bed and Luke’s and slips his hand inside Luke’s trousers without any hesitance. He isn’t in the mood for foreplay so he strokes Luke fast and roughly, earning loud, keening noises from the younger lad.

 

Luke comes so hard, the sticky whiteness cover Michael up to his forearm a bit.

 

“Now sleep, motherfucker,” Michael growls at Luke, whose head is tucked onto Michael’s shoulder, looking half-asleep already.

“Cuddles?”

 

And Michael doesn’t say no to that.

 

-

 

“MUKE IS REAL!” is what Luke says at the soundcheck at one of their gigs. Michael lets out a laugh at that. Oh, how Luke loves playing along with their ‘Muke’ shippers.

 

Bunch of screaming follows Luke’s statement.

 

“Look at what you’ve done,” Michael _tsks_ at the younger lad. “You’ve caused them to lose their mind.”

“Oh, but I didn’t lie, now did I?” Luke winks at Michael; Michael flips his friend off.

 

-

 

“So…” Ashton starts right before their gig. “Explain why my mentions are blowing up with ‘is Muke real?’ questions? Lucas? Mikey?”

“It was all him!” Michael points at Luke.

“It’s a harmless joke!” Luke defends himself. “Didn’t know they’d take it seriously.”

“Well, now we’re fucked,” Ashton says honestly. “Fix it.”

“What, I’m not going to pop their bubbles,” Michael rolls his eyes. “Let the fanfics roll away.”

 

-

 

“Wanna try something different tonight?” Luke asks as he wakes Michael up again for the third night in a row. “Please.”

“I’m not putting your dick in my mouth,” Michael refuses.

“But that’s one hell of a way to get me going,” Luke pouts. _That fucking pout_.

“It’s 3:33 in the morning, I’m not in the mood to suck your dick,” Michael refuses again.

“Please?”

“Ugh, fine,” _I’m so whipped for this fucker_. “What do I do?”

“Jeesh, Mikey, haven’t you had your dick sucked before?” Luke looks so cocky, Michael wants to wipe that off of his face. “Just wrap your mouth around my dick and bob your head up and down.”

 

Five minutes later, Michael is doing exactly that, with pretty moans and whimpers resonating from Luke’s lips. Michael lets out small hums against Luke’s cock as he feels Luke’s thighs tensing up from his grip. He smirks around his mouthful and does one of his favourite tricks _for_ himself—swallowing around the tip. Luke comes down Michael’s throat when he does that.

 

“Cuddles?”

 

Michael pulls Luke into his arms without a word.

 

-

 

“You’re what?” Ashton looks like he wants to spit out his tea. Oh wait, he just did.

“I’m pansexual,” Michael finally admits to himself—and to Ashton. “Don’t tell anyone yet though.”

“But our bandmates need to know,” Ashton is quick to protest. “They’ll be supportive. Heck, our fans love Luke even when they know he’s bi.”

“Fine.”

 

-

 

“You asshole!” Luke slaps Michael across his cheek. “All this time, you’ve told me you’re straight when you blew me but you’re not?!?”

“I wasn’t so sure myself!” Michael roars. “I wasn’t so sure why the fuck a certain blond lead singer’s personality drew me in, or why I’d always comply to his fucking wishes!”

“Say–”

 

Michael is too furious for words, so he lets his actions speak for themselves. He presses his lips against Luke’s soft, plump, pink ones.

 

“Does that answer your question, you dumbass?” Michael mumbles against Luke’s lips with a grin.

“Very much so.”

 

-

 

“You fuckers,” Ashton growls at Michael and Luke, who look up at their older bandmate with a confused look. “Look at this!”

 

On the phone screen is the picture of Michael kissing Luke on the cheek during one of the breaks for their gig.

 

“Oh hush, it’s not like Muke hasn’t been real for a while,” Michael grins as he kisses Luke on the cheek sloppily.

 

Ashton sighs as he stomps out.


End file.
